gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party 11
Mario Party 11 is a party game for Wii U developed by Golden8King and published by Gamefactory.Wiki. 'Gameplay' Unlike its predecessor, Mario Party 11 uses a different play style for every board. Some require you to collect certain things, some just want you to reach the goal. This is made to appeal to all the fans of Mario Party - those who liked the gameplay in the first installments of the series, those who enjoyed Mario Party 9's playstyle or Mario Party 10's Bowser Party. However, there will also be other rulesets like in Stop N Shop Mall or Duo Mountain. There will be 12 Parties, nine for multi- and singleplayer as well as three for singleplayers only. 'Story' It's the day of the Rainbow Festival, a very special night when rainbow-colored stars are raining from the skies. Mario and his friends had climbed Mt. Mushroom, the biggest mountain in the Mushroom Kingdom to watch the Rainbow Stars fall. However, when the event is about to happen, Bowser and his henchmen appear stealing the stars and keeping the powerful Rainbow Stars for themselves. Mario is able to make a deal with his archenemy: A party shall decide what was gonna happen to the Rainbow Stars - if Mario and his friends win, they are free to fall and make everybody happy. But should Bowser and his henchmen win, the power of the stars shall be theirs. 'Characters' ' 226px-Marioptds.png|Mario|link=Mario 260px-Luigi MP9.png|Luigi|link=Luigi Peach mp9.png|Peach|link=Peach 395px-MPDSYoshi.png|Yoshi|link=Yoshi 312px-Birdo MP9.png|Birdo|link=Birdo 240px-DaisyMP6.png|Daisy|link=Daisy 416px-OWG DK.png|Donkey Kong|link=Donkey Kong 346px-DiddyKCR.png|Diddy Kong*|link=Diddy Kong 564px-BooMP8Official.png|Boo|link=Boo 388px-Wario Flex Artwork - Wario World.png|Wario|link=Wario 539px-Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party DS.png|Waluigi|link=Waluigi 468px-Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser Jr.**|link=Bowser Jr. 282px-ToadMP8a.png|Toad|link=Toad 450px-ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette**|link=Toadette 371px-Princess Rosalina Super Mario Galaxy.png|Rosalina*/**|link=Rosalina 478px-Nsmb2 bowser.png|Bowser***|link=Bowser ' * - Newcomer ** - Unlockable via Shop *** - Only playable in Bowser Party 'Non-playable Characters' *Bandit - appears in Stop N Shop Mall and steals from the player at Event Spaces *Big Bob-Omb - appears in Bob-Omb Bombland *Bob-Omb - appears in Bob-Omb Bombland *Bullet Bill - appears in Bob-Omb Bombland *Cheep Cheep - appear in Strange Tides. *Giant Blooper - appears in Blooper Looper *Goat - appear in the background of Plessie's Highland Lake *Klepto - appear in the background of Duo Mountain and Bob-Omb Bombland *Lakitu - host *Lava Bubble - appear in Eruption Action *Plessie - appears in Plessie's Highland Lake, a Party named after it *Sentry Beam - appear in The Big Laser Showdown minigame. *Shy Guy - shop assistants at Stop N Shop Mall *Snifit - appear as owners of casinoes in Starlight City 'Parties' *'Plessie's Highland Lake': A scottish land in the highlands. This party follows the classic Mario Party rules. Plessie sometimes takes you across the lake - if you have money, of course! *'Stop N Shop Mall': A mall with many escalators and shops. At the start of the party, you receive an individual list of stuff to get for Lakitu. Get everything and get back to Lakitu first, to win. You receive different dice winning the every round minigames. *'Eruption Action': The volcano is about to erupt and your at the very bottom of it! Race your opponents to the top of the volcano to escape the fiery death. You play minigames whose results affect how far you travel. The loser may roll a dice who affects if the lava level rises or not. *'Starlight City': This star-lit coast city follows Mario Party 9's rules. Collect stars on your way through the city or risk yours to win more - or lose! *'Duo Mountain': Two of you join into a duo and you need to climb a snowy and stormy mountainside. Here are only 2-vs.-2-minigames played. You roll dice and some spaces make a snow storm happen. But don't worry, there are caves for you to hide in. Instead of rolling a dice, you can also cling onto the wall so you won't be affected by a snow storm in this round. A truly strategic party, indeed. *'Bob-Omb Bombland': A one-on-three party. While the team needs to reach the mountain top, the singleplayer tries to shoot the opponents, stunning them in the process. *'Super Mega Island Switcheroo': Set on a tropical island chain, every player starts out on an individual island. On these islands, there are hidden treasures to be found like a Star, Bowser or Special Dice. Every space, no matter the kind, may hold a treasure chest and you may dig on any space you end up after having moved your spaces whose numbers are set by rolling dice. There are four points where players may meet up for 1-on-1 minigames. The winner may decide if he wants to stay on his/her island or switch islands with the loser. 'Spaces' *'Green Space': Nothing happens. Found in Stop N Shop Mall, Eruption Action, Starlight City, Duo Mountain *'Blue Space': You get three coins. Found in Plessie's Highland Lake. *'Red Space': You lose three coins. Found in Plessie's Highland Lake. *'Event Space': An event happens that can bring fortune but also misfortune for the player. Found in Plessie's Highland Lake, Stop N Shop Mall, Eruption Action, Starlight City, Duo Mountain. *'Miracle Space': Chance Time happens. Found in Plessie's Highland Lake and Stop N Shop Mall. *'Bowser Space': Bowser appears and causes misfortune for the player(s). Found in Plessie's Highland Lake, Stop N Shop Mall and Starlight City. *'Mushroom Space': The player receives a dice. Found in Eruption Action and Starlight City. *'2-vs.-2 Space': The players play a 2-vs.-2 minigame. Found in Duo Mountain. *'Battle Space': The players lose some coins and battle for them. Found in Plessie's Highland Lake. *'Dash Space': The player may throw the dice again and drive forward. Found in Eruption Action and Starlight City. *'Back Space': The player may throw the dice again and drives the spaces backwards. Found in Eruption Action and Starlight City. *'Mini Star Space': The captain earns a certain amount of Mini Stars. Found in Starlight City. *'Mini Ztar Space': The captain earns a certain amount of Mini Ztars. Found in Starlight City. 'Minigames' 'All-vs.-All-Minigames' These minigames are found in Plessie's Highland Lake, Stop N Shop Mall, Eruption Action and Starlight City. *'Strange Tides': Collect shells with the water is away and dodge the water. Whoever has the most shells at the end wins. You keep your shells even when you've been swept away. *'Blooper Looper': You are on five platforms that are held up by a Giant Blooper. Avoid the platforms that are taken underwater by the Blooper. You may punch and jump on each other to stun opponents. The last one standing wins. *'Gimme Your Bob-omb': Hold the Bob-omb longer than anyone else to win. But be careful, it'll explode before the time runs out and if it explodes in your hands, you're out. '2-vs.-2-Minigames' These minigames are found in Plessie's Highland Lake and Duo Mountain. *'The Big Catch': Your partner and you need to get the big catch first. Whoever comes first, wins. *'Sign Here': Your partner holds up a sign with a Mario enemy on it. The other player needs to find that enemy on the Gamepad among twenty. There are five rounds and after every round, the Gamepad switches between the partners. 'Battle Minigames' These minigames are found everywhere where Battle Spaces are. '3-vs.-1-Minigames' These minigames are found in Bob-Omb Bombland. *'A Slice of Cake': The single player uses the Gamepad to focus on a slice of cake (s)he wants to cut out. In the meantime, the team needs to avoid being on the piece the player is about to cut out. If there is one team member after five slices left, the team wins. *'The Big Laser Showdown': The team players use Sentry Beams to create shockwaves in hopes of shocking the single player. The team has 20 seconds to do so. '1-vs.-1-Minigames' These minigames are found in Super Mega Island Switcheroo. *'Higher Noon': The two players have four signs to choose from (A,B,X,Y). The goal is it to show a different sign than the opponent. The players that does so three times, wins. 'Bowser Minigames' These minigames are found in ?. Category:Golden8King Category:Mario games Category:Wii U games Category:Mario Party 11